


Somebody to love

by BlueMushroomDevil



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cold!Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil
Summary: The weather in London is much more colder than usual and Crowley really can't handle cold weather at all.





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this show so much.

Give me somebody, somebody to love.  
Bentley was cutting through air at 90mph speed. Soft queen tunes were echoing through it, as its driver tried his hardest to supress shivering of his own body. The car's heating just wasn't enough, he felt the freezing cold coming out of his bones.  
,,It shouldn't be this bloody cold." he muttered to himself, as he sped up. The shivering was getting worse and he felt his vision blurrying. This was stupid, he thought to himself.  
Somebody to love.  
His couldn't feel the tips of his fingers. Crowley hissed, annoyed. In all 6000 years, he cannot remember being this cold. The cold was slowly working its way through Crowley's body quicker, the wind picked up and snowflakes started to fall in bigger mass. He hissed and noticed the fog he breathed out. Crowley realized he was not only losing the feeling in his limbs, but he was beginning to lose his conciousness resulting in almost crashing into a building. That was when he finally admitted to himself that he should not drive the car now. He did his best to park it and realized that Aziraphael's bookshop was closer than his own flat. He breathed out again and started feeling discomfort, as the cold was spreading through his body. Even the usually busy streets of London were almost empty. The bookshop was just around the corner, he could even see Aziraphael through the window, but in his own horror he realized, that he couldn't move. That's fine, he thought, he can just snap his fingers and move there like that. He can just snap his fingers and- however at that moment, Crowley's consiousness slipped away from him and his head fell on the steering wheel. The last thing he heard were the soft tunes.  
Somebody to love.

Aziraphael was sitting in his bookshop, going through all the new additions he got from Adam. He suppoed he shouldn't be surprised at finding superhero comics, Adam was just a little boy after all. What did surprise him however, that a lot of them had been the first prints. He glanced at the clock, it was already past 7PM. Aziraphael draped the sheep wool over him in an attempt to warm himself. Crowley was supposed to arrive at 6 for a drink. He almost never felt the cold, atleast not like Crowley did, but he had to admit that this years winter was especially cruel. At first, Aziraphale wasn't bothered. Neither by cold or Crowley's absence. He probably got stuck somewhere on the way, would serve him right if it was the M-25. And it's not like Crowley always informed him in change of plans. Aziraphael sighed as he took a sip of warm cocoa. However, after another 10 minutes, he did start feel worried. Even though neither of them had heard from their former sides, it wasn't like Crowley to not inform him of being this delayed. Aziraphael stared at the phone in that was just a few meters from him. He figdeted with his fingers, before finally getting up.  
,,Alright, I'll contact him. He's probably busy shouting at his plants." Aziraphale exclaimed as he got up, holding onto the wool and dialing Crowley's number. However, the line was dead.  
Aziraphael felt his heart hammering in his head.   
,,Let's not panic just yet, shall we?" but as he look out of the window and noticed the layers of snow, he felt his heart drop.  
Oh no.  
Stupid, stupid! he shouted at himself in his head. He felt panic overtaking him, as he opened the door to check, how cold it was. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as soon as he opened the door. The cold was unbereable.  
His heart started pounding even harder when he thought of Crowley being somewhere in this cold.  
Oh no.  
At that moment, he got startled by a sudden honking sound, that was continous. He knew immidiately, which car made that sound. Without a second thought, he ran out of the shop and followed the sound. He found the black Bentley just around the corner, parked on a side walk. He ran faster, as he finally saw Crowley's unmoving body slunched over the wheel. Trying to catch his breath, he opened the door and Crowley's unmoving body almost fell out of the car.  
Somebody to love.  
Aziraphael caught him at the last second, Crowley's glasses falling down from his face onto the ground, that were unfortunately stomped onto by Aziraphel, who panicked, as he caught Crowley's body, gasping at the coldness his friend's body emitted. He didn't even look around, if someone was watching and miracled them both back into the bookshop.   
,,Crowley," Aziraphale dragged his friend's unmoving body onto his chair, immdiately throwing the wool blanket around him. Under the bookshops light he saw the alarming paleness of Crowley's skin. ,,Fuck," Aziraphael swore. Crowley looked like he wasn't even breathing, he was ice cold, his lips were actually almost blue.   
How long was he out there?   
How come noone noticed?   
Aziraphael felt panic over taking him. What was the quickest way to warm him up? A bath, yes. Bath should do nicely.  
,,A-angel?'' Crowley's weak voice shook through Aziraphael's being. His voice should not be this weak.¨  
,,What were you thinking?'' Aziraphael frowned, as he wrapped Crowley in the blanket. ,,Being outside in this cold!''  
,,Hng, I w-was-'' Crowley's expression indicated he was in pain. ,,C-cold-'' he hissed, instinctively seeking warmth, leaning forward towards Aziraphael's warm body. The bones in his body cracked loudly at the sudden movement and Crowley let out a pained silent moan.  
Aziraphael did his best to ignore it and not think about the amount of pain his companion must be in. ,,I'll get you something hot, how about a tea, hm?'' he didn't wait for an answer before getting up and gasping, seeing Crowley's body fall down on his own accord. He caught him and his own wings sprung out at their own accord, knocking down an entire bookshelf. Crowley didn't even seemed to notice as he buried his head into Aziraphael's neck and sighed contently at the warmth of Aziraphael's wings.  
,,S'nice.'' he murmured and shivered, which Aziraphael chose to view as a good sign considering he could barely move before. ,,D-don't you have something stronger than t-t-tea?'' Crowley trembled.  
Aziraphael hugged Crowley's still limp body, trying to force some of his own warmth into him. ,,We should get you somwhere more comfortable, don't you think?'' Aziraphael snapped his fingers and moved them upstairs into his room, pulling Crowley into his bed, that was almost never used by Aziraphael himself. He tucked Crowley into the blankets, noticing that his own hands were trembling, although not from cold. He felt the crippling anxiety still moving through him.  
,,Azira,'' Crowley murmured, his eyes half open. ,,C'mere.''  
Aziraphael could not refuse, as he laid down next to him, his wings sprang out on their on accord and wrapped around Crowley protectively, warming him up. Crowley sighed again, closing his eyes and snuggled close to Aziraphael's body, wrapping his cold arms around his body, snuggling his cold face into Aziraphael's warm neck.  
Eventually, Aziraphael regained his own movement through the shock of the whole situation and hugged Crowley back, letting his hands caress him.  
The lyrics of the song played now in Crowley's head more louder than ever, as he felt Aziraphael press a kiss into his hair.  
Crowley let his eyelids close and his consciousness slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on these two, hope you like it. I really tried my best.


End file.
